A Magazine Made us Fall in Love
by RogerShanksLuffy
Summary: A Magazine is published about the Straw Hats. However, the publishers made the assumption that Luffy and Nami are together, and now everyone is going to see it. How will the crew react? Oh, and the publishers? They're you guys, the LuNa readers and writers of FF!


**Alright, so while I'm thinking about how to write the Sabo vs Fujitora chapter, I thought I'd write a little one-shot of Luffy and Nami. It takes place after the timeskip, as will the majority of my One Piece stories. So here's the story's plot: the media has started releasing magazines in the mail, and they feature a famous group of pirates on every issue. They contain info about the captain and the crew, their personalities, relationships, that sort of thing, basically an entire one piece wiki in a magazine (go see .com to picture how it's laid out). As it turns out, the first issue is on the straw hat pirates. On the cover is Luffy and Nami, looking epic, standing back to back and what not, but also holding hands for a sense of romance. So who is the magazine published by? You guys, the LuNa lovers of Fanfiction! Enjoy.**

"Nami, the mail is here." Robin said as the carrier pigeon (some kind of bird like that) swooped down onto the deck of the Thousand Sunny and delivered the newspaper and mail to the Straw Hat crew.

"Could you get it?" she called across the ship. Robin went up, paid the bird, and received the mail. The bird flew away, and Robin opened a magazine wrapped in plastic. She began to read through it.

"Hey, everyone come look at this." The rest of the crew walked over, except for Nami

"What is it?" asked Usopp.

"Listen to this. The newspaper publishers have also started printing a magazine that features famous personnel on each issue: pirates, marines, and even revolutionaries. It describes their characteristics, accomplishments, and their relationships with other people."

"Sounds cool!" said Luffy. "Who's on the first one?"

"Let me see...Oh! It's...us, as it would seem!

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" Chopper became too excited, everyone else intrigued.

"What's it look like?!" asked Franky.

Robin finally unwrapped the plastic and took a glance at the cover. "Let's see...oh my...uh, Nami?" she called across the ship. "You...may want to see this." Nami started walking towards Robin to see what the cover looked like.

"Is it...Nami posing hotly?!" asked a psyched Sanji.

"No, it's nothing like that. It's just...look." She showed it to them. The cover did not have the whole crew on it, like they expected. Just two members: Luffy and Nami, standing back to back, both grinning, and both holding hands to make a two-person circle. Everyone's eyes bulged out of their sockets, except for Luffy.

"I don't see what the big deal is. I've held Nami's hand before." the captain stated. "Actually, I've carried her before."

"Luffy, those were...different circumstances. This is a published work for the promotion of our crew. That may mean that it's implying everyone believes the two of you are in love."

Nami stood side by side with Luffy, looking at the cover nonchalantly.

"Only one way to find out for sure." She opened the cover and flipped through to Luffy's personality and relationships. She read the paragraph on him aloud.

"'_**Luffy has henceforth shown no romantic interest in any of his female friends, but if he were to, it would make the most sense that it would be Nami.'" **_Nami's cheeks turned red and kept reading about why it would work with her, and what they've done for each other. "Oh god...if that was you, what'd they say about me?!" She quickly turned to her page. Luffy looked over his shoulder, still not affected by the reading passages. This time, Luffy read aloud:

"'_**Nami has shown herself to be a rather seductive woman when the situation calls for it. None of these instances have been serious moves, though. She has never used her skills on Luffy before, but has shown signs of genuine attraction and concern, and displays great trust in him, perhaps the greatest of all of the crew members. She also told him before that she owes him a great debt for saving her home in the Arlong Park Incident.'"**_ Nami dropped the magazine. She was baffled.

"...So what do you think Nami?" asked Robin. "**Do **you love Luffy?"

Nami was flustered. "Well...No! Yes? I don't know!" Luffy was standing quietly on the side processing this. Then he thought of something important.

"H-Hey, Nami, I don't know if you've realized this yet, but..." Nami turned to him. "You do understand that since this is a magazine for the general public, that everyone will read that and assume that we're together, right?"

A moment of silence, and then...

Nami went pale, and almost passed out. Luffy stopped her and caught her so she wouldn't fall onto the deck.

"You know, it might be better if you were together, so you won't end up getting public ridicule when we go out. Just so the people see what they believe." suggested Brook. Nami was still in Luffy's arms, while he was looking at her worriedly. She put her hand on his.

"Alright, just...come back later. We need some time to work this out alone." Everyone left to give them their space. Nami was still in Luffy's arms and leaned against him comfortably. She sighed.

"Luffy, what do you think we should do?" He let her down gently, and sighed.

"Honestly, Nami, it doesn't matter to me. Personally, I love you." She gasped. "But that doesn't mean you have to love me back. If you don't want to be together, fine. If you do want to be together, also fine. But you should know that I'm not going to force you to a decision here." Luffy turned around and looked at the love of his life. Tears were starting to form in Nami's eyes.

"Ah! Sorry! Did I say something to make you upset?" Before he knew it, Nami had ran to him and planted her lips firmly on his. He tried to pull away, but she wouldn't let him. After a while they separated and gasped for air. Nami pulled Luffy into a hug.

"Luffy. Thank you for always being so kind to me."

"He he. What kind of captain would I be if I didn't trust my navigator?"

"Mm. We...We will be together, Luffy. Besides, Brook said it would save us trouble anyway." They leaned their heads on one another, looking out to the open sea.

**X**

"Hey, you two! Dinner!" called Zoro. He walked out to the deck to see them hand in hand, sitting by the sunset. They were whispering in each other's ears, talking, and laughing. Zoro smiled. He saw a table near them, so he went over, quietly put it next to them, and walked into the kitchen again.

"Hey, Moss-Head, are they coming? Huh? What are you doing?" Zoro carried their plates out to the deck and put them on the table for them. He began to walk away.

"Thanks, Zoro." called Luffy.

"Heh. No problem." The others were astounded by Luffy and Nami's behavior, except for Robin of course, and were all watching from the doorway.

"Come on. They're busy." said Zoro. Everyone nodded, and Franky dragged Sanji along with them. Outside, Luffy put his hat on Nami and they kissed under the sunset.

**The end.**

**Kind of cute, so it ties into Fanfiction, because let's be honest: an actual One Piece magazine in their world wouldn't have LuNa shipping, would it? I hoped you guys liked it. Short and sweet.**


End file.
